


Choose

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, based on 1800s au, unrequited Stan/Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle has to make a choice
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole", Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 12





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the ask1800park insta! This one is set directly in the AU and I wanted to get it out before any other updates

Room 35, where Christophe was supposedly waiting?

Or his friends, to break Stan’s heart?

Gregory had already left, just telling Kyle not to leave them waiting too long.

Kenny was waiting for Kyle to go with him, the unfinished letter in his hand.

The redhead had a very difficult decision to make.

He knew it was still a long, long way to go.

And it probably wasn’t best to anger Kenny even more.

But.....

He had to see if Christophe had really followed him in the name of true love.

“I’m sorry, Kenny.”

And he turned around, walking off in the same direction Gregory had gone.

“Kyle,” Kenny warned.

When the redhead didn’t stop, he got desperate.

“Come on, please, I’m sorry. I’ll let Stan down easy, don’t be mad at me, Ky, let’s go. Please don’t go to that room, those guys hate us, they’re just using you-“

“I thought you hated me. You want to tell Stan the truth you can go ahead, but I’m not going with you,” Kyle cut in.

He didn’t even pause in his walking, rounding the corner and disappearing from Kenny’s sight.

The blond sighed, and looked down at the letter in his hand.

He would have to go to the others by himself then.


End file.
